Let's go on an Adventure!
by june2021
Summary: "Let's go on an adventure, Misty! A wise man once told me, "Trouble follows me everywhere!" The two shared a smile. She couldn't argue with that. Ash and Misty go on an escapade, save a bunch of riolus, and have time to pity Brock's love life. Twoshot!
1. Let's go on an Adventure (Part 1)

**-Let's Go On an Adventure! (Part 1)-**

"Riolu? I don't hear anything!"

Ash- 13

Misty- 13 (a few months older)

* * *

"Bored.. bored.. boreeeddd! Bored with a capital B... Bored like... A person from Boring City! "

Brock sighed. He knew this dialogue would just lead to an exhausting day, which wasn't feasible considering he had an actual date today! He couldn't get stressed, it would just add wrinkles to his otherwise smooth face.

"Ash, if you're so bored why don't you get up instead of staring at the sky? Trouble seems to follow you everywhere, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to find something."

"I don't know. _I am bored,_ but I don't have a clue what to do or where to start."

"You can help dry off the pots and pans because I already cleaned them." He saw the dismissive look on Ash's face. _Oh, boy here comes an excuse._

"No, I wanted to do something fun, Brock!" He pouted. His cheeks poked out made him look younger than the growing thirteen-year-old he was. "Hey, I can help you get ready for your big date!"

"NO THANKS!" Brock guessed his tone came out a bit harsh because Ash's pout worsen. He didn't want to hurt the kid, but Ash helping just spelled disaster. "I mean that's fine, I have it covered!"

"Yesterday, Misty said you were going to need a lot of help for _you_ to make it through your date! Did she help you first?"

Brock's eyes narrowed. Ash obviously didn't catch Misty hidden remark. Since, Misty could find time to be snippy, he would send Ash over to annoy her for the next few hours. "Ha ha... Well, I guess Misty has jokes, she is a regular comedian." He frowned at the thought. "Why don't you go hang out with her? She's been quiet for the longest. Where is Misty by the way?"

"By the river! I'll go find her! Thanks, Brock," Ash yelled, giving him a wave goodbye.

* * *

"Hey, Misty!"

She heard his footsteps come closer and turned to see Ash with a small smile on his face and Pikachu tucked underneath his arm like a football. Normally, she would chastise him on holding his partner pokemon in such a way or even start up an argument, but she felt too tired to do either option.

"You finished staring at the river?"

She nodded. Once, she had returned her water pokemon from playing in the river to their balls and put Togepi down for a nap she found herself aimlessly watching the water. It was peaceful but too monotonous for her liking.

"I am bored," she murmured.

He sat next to her on the ground, laying Pikachu in her lap. The electric pokemon chirped happily in the redhead's presence. He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep, knowing his trainer they would be in some sort of chaos in a few minutes.

Grabbing her hand in a friendly gesture Ash said,"Let's go on an adventure, Misty! A wise man once told me 'Trouble follows me everywhere!'"

The two shared a smile. She couldn't argue with that.

" _We're going to the parkkkkkk!_ " They sang as they walked down the trail. Pikachu and Togepi, the only ones out of their pokeballs, squeaked in harmony. If Brock were with them he would have joined in too.

"Mist, what do you think Brock's doing," Ash asked, stopping their song for the moment.

"Probably putting on some cheap Miltank cologne to suffocate his date with," She scoffed. "Hey, why'd you stop?"

Ash halted in the middle of the trail. A confused look on his face as he reasoned, where the peculiar sounds emanated from.

"Don't you hear that? The shrill Rilou screech?" He raised his eyebrow. The Riolu screeches were almost deafening now, yet Misty didn't notice. Maybe it was just his acute hearing or the side effects of once being close to Sir Aaron's Lucario in the past?

"I don't hear anything!"

"No problem! I found our adventure!"

Misty stole a glance at the park, all the playground equipment, and the baby pokemon bathing in the flying pokemon baths. Her fun day at the park could wait for now.

"Lead the way, _Ketchup_!" She teased, running in stride with him.

"Oh, come on Misty! You know my last name is Ketchum! K-E-T-C-H-U-M!" He yelled back.

'Pika Pik-Pika Pikachuuu? {Whaaa? I thought we were singing?}"

'Togepi Toge Togepi Togepiiiii! {We have da follow 'wem Brudder Pikachu!}'

Sighing, Pikachu flipped Togepi onto his back and ran after his effusive, lightning-bolt cheeked trainer.

* * *

 _RIOLUUUUUU!_

"We're getting closer to the screams!"

"Yeah, uh-huh... That's what you said ten minutes ago," Misty said, rolling her eyes. They had been on a wild goose chase trying to find what Ash's so-called _magical_ ears heard. "Own up to it! You have no clue where we're going!"

"No way! I know it we will find the Riolus soon!"

"Tsk, whatever now my sock is sliding down." As Misty bent down to pull up her sock a flash of movement stole her attention. Big doleful, fox-like eyes stared back into her aquamarine ones. Exhibit A- A baby Riolu standing on its hind legs.

It was so annoying when Ash was right, well partly right this was one riolu not a flock of them.

"We have gotta follow it, Misty! It will lead us to the other cries!"

"Ash, I thought we were going to go on a real adventure? This baby is probably just lost, its mama will find it. Besides, this forest is dirty and dingy and _boring_! Let's go back to the park!" She pressed her lips together into a thin line, defiance in her attitude, and a mallet ready for the poor kid who disagreed with her.

"But, this will lead us to the adventure!"

Ash could see Misty's stubbornness beginning to arise, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. They were in a forest so caterpies were inevitable to be around.

When he had finally found a fat, juicy one still squirming, he flung it onto the back of Misty's head unbeknownst to her.

"Misty, what's that crawling on your head," he fake-yelled, using every fiber of his being not to burst out laughing.

An annoyed Misty looked up.

She

spotted

a

caterpie

on

her

head.

A

disgusting

slimy

vile

Caterpie...

"OH! ARCCEEEUUUSSSS! GET IT OFF ME! TOGEPI! PIKACHU! ASH, HELP ME! THE SPAWN OF GIRATINA IS ON MY HEAD!"

"No way," Ash snickered, "Not unless you agree to follow that baby Riolu with me!" It was amazing how immature he could be during such a crisis of riolus he thought. Once, he looked at Misty's frantic screaming, pulling hair, and dancing like a crazed Ludicolo he decided a little laughter was okay.

" _Rio! Riolu_ ," the baby squeaked, as if agreeing with the young trainer.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" At this point, Ash couldn't tell whose screams were louder, Misty's or the other riolus'.

"Hey, Misty calm down it was just one bug!"

"The caterpie and seven of it's gross little friends are trying to set up camp in my hair!" She whined.

Catepie's friends?

"Oh, maybe that's why it was bigger than usual! It was probably pregnant!" Ash said, coming to an epiphany to Misty's horror.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

Pikachu and Togepi stared in confusion they didn't know, whether to help or not.

Ash was surprised Misty jumped into his arms. Granted, he was abusing the power of an innocent creature to help other innocent creatures, that might be in danger, so maybe this was the price his little boy, noodle arms had to pay. It took a strong man to hold up his woman... uh best friend. To be honest, he could investigate the Riolu's cries of despair with just pikachu with him, but he really wanted Misty to come as his companion. He wasn't going to tell her that though, when she was so close to giving in.

 **CRASH!**

"OW! Ash! Why'd you drop me?" Misty huffed. Her legs were sprawled over his lap and her back had just barely touched the ground thanks to the baby Riolu. The baby had used the growing strength in its paws to prop her back up, leaving Ash flat on his back.

Ash mouthed a ' _sorry'_ to her, that she rolled her eyes at before turning her attention elsewhere.

The baby riolu blinked it's eyes wordlessly asking Misty, "Are you going to help me?"

"I guess! You did say this was an adventure..." She drawled, feeling defeated though seeing Ash's state made her forget her near death experience. _He looked so funny!_

"Well, it will at least lead to it!" Ash muttered. His favorite hat had almost fallen off mid-fall. He couldn't save a bunch of pokemon without it. He guessed it served him right for tormenting Misty with her childhood fear.

Misty stood up, dusted her jeans off, and helped him up. Their two pokemon smiled finally understanding that the adventure was back on the road.

"Now what?"

"Follow that baby!"

The baby Riolu was already two trees ahead of them and not stopping.

"Ash, if this gets us lost again, I'll scream. We had better find these so-called screaming riolus or I'm going back to the campsite!" Misty bluffed. Her heart was beating with excitement as they tried to keep up with the baby. The pages of their newest adventure were unfolding before them. She didn't want to miss being a part of this with her best friend for anything.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **"Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Have an outstanding day!"**

Cover photo (c) ya-chan85 (on dA)


	2. Let's go on an Adventure (Part 2)

**-Let's Go on an Adventure (Part 2) [ENDING]-**

"Best. Date. Ever."

* * *

The group of Riolu tilted their heads in confusion. They were so infuriatingly innocent that the younger ones could not tell they were being led to a slaughter. Their older evolved forms, Lucario, stood standby, growling on their hind legs. The combined whimpers had yet to cease.

"So, what's the plan?" Misty whispered. Both of them were crouched low behind some type of bushy shrubbery.

"Uh... I don't know! I didn't think we'd get this far." Ash whined.

"Oh, Arceus..." She face-palmed. Leave it to Ash to get them involved in a disaster.

Ash rubbed his forehead in deep concentration. "Uh, you see that big guy over there with the cane?"

"You mean with the pimp hat? Dude looks like a Honchkrow!"

"I know right?" He stopped to share a smile. "Well, call out Staryu to work her bubble beam while Pikachu and I try to lead the riolus away. If trouble arises try to catch the Lucarios' attention to help you."

Misty sighed. "Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Since I am going to buy us both ice cream today!"

"Touché. Make sure it's Strawberry-Vanilla Poliwhirl."

* * *

"Ahh..."

At the park, they laid in a satisfied mess of grass and overlapping arms adjacent to each other. The last rays of the sun for the day beaming on them.

"Hey, Mist?" Ash began, his eyes still closed in their peaceful tranquility.

"Yeah?"

"We did pretty well today you know freeing all of those riolus."

His eyes lifted up for a moment as if he expected the baby riolu to be next to him. Almost in disappointment he swiped away at the air. A bittersweet feeling washed over him. In the success of freeing the aura pokemon the baby, of course, returned to its parents. It hurt to become so close with the creature in a few hours to just release it. After saving a pokemon usually, that was the pokemon's cue to declare it's undying love to him and beg to be a part of his party. He guessed a surge of greediness had gone through him. The baby deserved to be with its family after such turmoil Misty had reminded him. She was his anchor in a way. Forever reeling him back when he got too big a head without demeaning him.

"We did exceptionally well!" She stuck her tongue out at his quip for using a so-called 'big word. "In all seriousness, I was surprised your plan actually worked! When Staryu had exhausted its bubble beam and you suggested it suck the moisture out of those dropped cookies was a genius idea."

"I read on Pokehacks that bread will absorb moisture if you leave cookies in a container, so I figured it would work with Staryus too."

Misty deadpanned. "Basically, you blindly guessed?"

"You know it!" His trademark smile appeared. If it were any wider it would slide straight off his face.

"That's the Ash Ketchum way for sure- If at first you don't succeed, wing it!" Her harmonic laugh rang in his ears.

"No way! You are mad at me for winging it? Where did that karate chop come from? I had no clue you were gonna sock that guy silly!" He teased.

Misty giggled shamefully at the comment, trying to be somewhat abashed. When the pimp's- uh, elaborately dressed riolu poacher had tired himself sending grunts to battle her, he tried to take matters into his own hands. She had managed to rid herself of his iron grip, and send a well-placed hit to a nerve, thus knocking him out. She was proud of what a few PokeTube videos had taught her.

"Oh, I don't know when I saw him jerk that riolu by the tail something in me just snapped. 'Sides, I thought you were, the karate master?"

"Pfft, I took one class and it was taekwondo! I don't know any wham-bam fighting moves!"

"You mean _offensive_?"

At the incredulous look on Ash's face, she explained clearer. "I don't mean offended I mean offensive as in-" she rubbed her temple at her next words "- _wham-bam_ fighting moves."

"Aww, why didn't say so!" Flipping over onto his stomach, Ash stared directly at her. The grass tickled him through his thin shirt prompting him to sit up. Her aquamarine eyes gazed at him upside down.

Answering her, "I'm going to go get our ice cream now!" He pulled out a crisp 20 pokedollar. The crinkle in the reddish paper made a pleasing sound to his ears. He was brimming with boyish pride.

"Remember strawberry-vanilla poliwhirl for me!"

Pikachu's ears perked up in the midst of listening to the conversation. Ash regarded him quickly saying he would get him some frozen pokechow. Togepi was far too young for the frosted delicacy and threw such a fit she was sent to her pokeball.

"Man, it's just like babies to get mad at something they can't have." Misty huffed. She waved Ash off as he descended the hill to an ice cream stand.

He hummed in line until he was next to order. The thin, wiry man scrutinized his young face, laughing. "What can I get ya, boy? Just one ice cream cone?"

Putting on what he hoped was an adult voice he ordered, "Actually, a cup please. I need a side of frozen pokechow and two cups of ice cream- Vanilla Mango Swirl and Strawberry-Vanilla Poliwhirl."

"A bit much for you, but I guess you're a growing boy," the ice cream man corrected himself. "- I mean young man."

"The strawberry ice cream is for my friend Misty! It's her absolute favorite." He handed the twenty from his pocket to the man.

The ice cream man gazed at the redhead, atop the hill, flashed a smug look that rivaled the Cheshire cat.

"Aww, aren't you a big spender!" He cooed.

Ash's face twisted in annoyance. The ice cream man had the nerve to ruffle his hair like a kid! Even walking up the hill with the ice cream, he felt the man's twinkling eyes giving him silent looks of encouragement.

"Hey, Mist-" he started.

Oof!

A true miracle, his ice cream stayed in one piece, but he was pinned down on the ground. Looking up, he saw Misty hovering above him. "What the heck, Ash!?"

"Pfft, I could say the same thing," he said, as he struggled to flip her over. Thankfully, he either had grown stronger or she had relented because he was able to pull her off. Pikachu, who was no help, snickered in the corner at his trainer. "I thought you were some crazed pachirisu!"

"Sorry! I thought you were those rabid caterpies come back to set up camp or Team Rocket!" She blushed. "Oh yeah, where's my ice cream?"

Rolling his eyes, he handed her ice cream to her and noticed the pokechow had fallen to the ground in the midst of the minor altercation not that Pikachu minded. Starting to eat his ice cream, he spooned the icy goodness into his mouth. The comfortable silence engulfed them again. They were watching the sun go down and enjoying ice cream until they started a competition to see whose face would be the cleanest after finishing said ice cream. The winner, of course, was Pikachu. The remains of mango bits hanging at the corners of Ash's mouth and strawberry juice dribbling from under Misty's chin disqualified them both.

"Wanna go spy on Brock's date?" Ash asked, finishing his ice cream. Her answer was only a smile, which was good enough for him.

* * *

They had been spying on Brock for over an hour and boy was it ever eventful! The date had started off well with Brock making light conversation and his girl laugh, but the date had a drastic shift when he tried to swagger his way through the rest of it. Whenever he was trying to be something he was not it didn't end well, but the other half of him was usually a horny loser. Brock probably thought an overzealous swag-man was the lesser of two evils. The Brock that knew everything about pokemon breeding and cooking was the side Ash and Misty wished others could see.

Ash winced at a particularly bad pick-up line. Did not the pokebreeder know he was already on a date? The bored look on Brock's date shared how much she esteemed the line.

"Hey, Misty you're a girl right?"

She glared at him so evil a devil would've cried, but being Ash it barely deterred him.

"Duh, Ash..."

He folded his arms behind his head leaning against the wall for support. "How come girls don't like Brock? We both think he's an awesome guy. He's smart, caring, and a good friend."

"Maybe it's because he's like 'Mmm, I want you to have my babies' instead of the normal Brock we love," Misty answered, after thinking it over for a minute.

"Come on out, guys. You weren't fooling anyone hiding behind that plant. Asuna just left."

Brock sighed dejectedly. His jagged bush of hair slumped on the table. Misty gave him a comforting pat on the back while Ash finished off his bread sticks, which earned him a slap on the head.

"We are helping him not finishing off his leftovers!" Misty hissed. Ash mumbled something about food going to waste but tried to lighten the mood.

"Look at it this way, Brocko at least a girl agreed to go on a date with you and SHOWED UP. Most girls turn you down or stand you up." Misty winced for Brock at the truthful statement.

"UGH! I hope you have better luck with women than I do, Ash..." He groaned, lifting himself up from the chair. His bright gray suit still sparkling with glitter. "I'm going to bed."

"I do! Misty and I just went on a date today, and it was great!" Ash called to him.

"Well, that's just hunky-dory," Brock's whining voice faded out the entrance of the restaurant.

Misty's eyes widen. Her dorky, little best friend had thought their adventure today was a date? Hmm... She checked off a mental list. He had picked her up. Check. He had spent the entire day with her alone (pokemon didn't count). Check. He had bought her food. Check. They had stared at a romantic sunset. Check. And, they had played an obnoxious game of who was the messier eater, that neither of them won. Still, 4 out of 5 things were very much date-like in her book. A date with Ash Ketchum aside from the riolus was an adventure in itself, but not bad. It was fun even.

Once, she got over her surprise a pleased small smile came onto Misty's face.

Her and Ash smiled shyly at each other while Brock groaned louder and more miserable.

"Yeah, Ash it was the best date."

END

 **"Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Have an outstanding day!"**

Cover photo (c) ya-chan85 (on dA)


End file.
